Life Goes On
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Amanda and Finn had made their decision, but Yukie felt abandoned... or did she truly feel abandoned? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Unravel The Truth

_**January 15th 2018…**_

"You did WHAT?!" Yukie questioned angrily, startling Amanda.

"I had my birth control implant removed. Why are you so pissed off? I told you that I was having it taken out and when!" Amanda responded.

"Quick question, was I high or drinking at this time?" Yukie asked while trying to calm down.

"Now you're just deflecting!" Amanda replied.

"What does that mean?" Yukie asked.

"You're trying to avoid the damn subject, Yukie!" Amanda yelled.

"God, why are you so mean to me?" Yukie responded as her arms crossed.

"You're the one who started yelling at me over a decision that I've told you repeatedly that I was making! What did you think that '_At the OB/GYN office, can't talk now.' _text meant on Friday?" Amanda replied.

"I didn't get that message. After when I texted you, Baron kept calling me non stop, so I had to put Do Not Disturb on my phone. Look, I'm shocked that's all. It's not like I said don't go get yourself knocked up and all." Yukie explained.

"You're not shocked, Yukie. You're pissed off because every time I bring up the subject of me and Finn wanting kids, you either avoid it completely or you shove condoms into his duffel bag." Amanda responded.

"Does it look like I give any fucks about Finn's cock size when giving him condoms, Mandy? Look, go ahead it's your decision. Not mines. And don't come crying to me about me being aunt or godmother. Go choose someone else who cares. Me and Baron are okay with no kids. But this in front of me… this isn't my friend from elementary school. This one was replaced with no damn heart." Yukie explained, before leaving and slamming the door shut.

Amanda kicked the nearby coffee table, thankful she was wearing steel toed boots, and sat down on the couch… leaning against it, she closed her eyes and let her tears fall.

Walking out of Hunter's office after getting the scripts, Finn looked up and saw John Cone.

But it was clear that the referee was on edge about something.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked.

"I walked by yours and Mandy's locker room and heard her and Yukie arguing… it was a bad one, I'm not sure if they're still yelling." John explained, Finn heading to the locker room.

He walked in, setting the scripts aside and quietly closing the door… and seeing Amanda on the couch, her face red and Finn helping Amanda sit up before pulling her into his arms and stretching out.

His fiancee rested her head on his torso and Finn lightly rubbed her back as she held onto him and cried until she couldn't anymore… and Finn knew that Yukie had hurt her when Amanda had said "I don't want her and Baron at the wedding, she's the one who's been leaving the condoms behind.", Finn getting her to look at him.

"Why would you say that? Yukie never gave me any condoms. And beside, why you don't want her at the wedding. I've already taken Baron off the list." Finn explained.

"She doesn't want to be around me anymore after we have kids. I caught her putting a box of Trojans in your duffel bag when I walked in and she saw the bandage on my arm and started yelling about how I didn't care about her, how I never cared... she knew even before I explained it." Amanda responded, Finn lightly rubbing her right hip.

"You know Yukie cares about you a lot. You know she'll never say anything to hurt you, Darlin'. But if she's really pissed off, then I'll take her off the list if that's what you want." Finn repiled.

"I'm gonna try to talk to her again… but if she doesn't tell me the truth as to why, then we'll make that decision." Amanda responded once she had calmed down, Finn pulling her closer so they could kiss.

In her locker room, Yukie was listening to _She's Not There _by The Zombies as she tried to calm down.

"I knew this day was imminent… I just wanted to slow them down a bit!" Yukie replied bitterly.

"Excuse me, are you serious?!"

Yukie turned around and saw Seth, Yukie turning the music off before closing out IHeartRadio and putting her Samsung Galaxy S8 aside.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your locker room." Yukie asked.

"You're the one who's trying to sabotage Mandy and Finn!" Seth replied.

"Fuck you asshole! Get outta here this is a private locker room, away from selfish assholes like yourself." Yukie retorted.

"The hell is wrong with you that you won't admit it?!" Seth asked.

"Get out! Get out! Get the fuck out!" Yukie yelled.

"All I'm asking is for an answer!" Seth replied angrily.

"Fine, it's me! I've been trying to sabotage them!" Yukie shouted. "And that's all I have to say, now get out!" She yelled.

Seth left the locker room and Yukie sat down, looking at something she had grabbed out of her purse… her first sonogram from 10 years ago.

_'Why does everything have to go by so fast?' _Yukie thought before hearing a knock on the door and hiding the picture in her bra.

"Go the hell away!" Yukie retorted.

Amanda busted the door open, making Yukie jump back.

"Uh… one thing. There's this new thing called fucking off. You should use it sometimes." Yukie responded.

"I want the damn truth and I want it now, Yukie! No more tiptoeing around…" Amanda replied before she saw a corner of the sonogram picture and the realisation hit her. "You lost a kid." She responded.

"This is not even mine. It's actually an old friend from high school." Yukie answered.

"The lies never stop with you. What happened to you shouldn't have happened… but you're acting like it'll happen to me when you have no way of knowing it." Amanda replied before she left.

"Like I give two fucks about you." Yukie responded before slamming the door shut.

Amanda stopped to lean against a crate, Seth seeing that she was holding back tears… and when he went to go hug her, he saw blood trailing down her stitched up arm.

"Did Yukie do this to you?" Seth asked.

"I strong armed the door open when she yelled at me again… she had… she had lost a kid years ago and is convinced that'll happen to me that she's trying to sabotage me and Finn." Amanda responded as Seth had guided her to the trainer's office and Dr. Amann unwrapped the bandages, immediately removing the broken stitches and cleaning the wound as Finn ran in… and held her left hand as Amanda was stitched up again.

Seth walked into the hallway and dialed a number, knowing that there was someone who could get through to Yukie.


	2. Truths & Secrets Out

"Hey."

"Phil, it's Seth… Mandy figured out what happened to Yukie back in 2008." Seth explained, startling Phil.

"Damn it, Mandy wasn't supposed to know. It was private stuff between her family. Not friends." Phil responded.

"Yukie's been trying to sabotage Mandy and her fiance from having a child." Seth replied.

"Good. That's what I wanted her to do. Mandy's too young to have kids." Phil responded.

"And I thought I took sibling love too far, you are fucking twisted!" Seth muttered.

"Hey, I'm looking out for both of them. And besides, Yukie doesn't even want Mandy around anymore. She's better off without her." Phil responded.

Seth hung up and walked back into the trainer's room, seeing the look on Amanda's face.

"He's still an ass?" Amanda questioned.

"He's still one. And he told me that Yukie will be better off without you." Seth responded.

"He doesn't know either of them as well as he thought." Finn replied as Dr. Amann put another ice pack on Amanda's arm.

"Phil was being serious. He even told her to do that." Seth responded.

"Well he needs to back off. And Mandy, I know you're upset but please don't go busting doors open." Dr. Amann replied.

"Both of them have flipped their lids, Yukie saying she doesn't care and Phil saying that I'm too young to try to start a family." Amanda responded as Hunter walked in.

"Well, Yukie locked herself in her locker room and she's not going to fight tonight. The shower was still running even before I left. But how are you feeling, Mandy?" Hunter explained.

"I thought I'd feel better knowing the truth… I don't, I feel like she's blaming it all on me." Amanda responded, Hunter seeing that she was upset.

"She will probably calm down and apologize later. I wasn't expecting you to bust down her locker room door, that wasn't the right way. Violence doesn't even help in the locker room, Mandy." Hunter replied.

"I wasn't thinking straight." Amanda responded.

"True. Wish I could at least get Brock to admit that." Hunter replied.

"He's got the company in a vice grip. Fucking part timing son of a bitch." Amanda responded, muttering the last part and Hunter snickering as he agreed.

Back in her locker room, Yukie's teal blue dye was all washed out of her hair, as she had decided to go for a different look by adding white to make an ombre style look.

When she was done, she reapplied her makeup… and had unlocked the door, letting Kurt in.

"Hey… uh… I'm not going to participate in the Women's Royal Rumble match, Kurt." Yukie responded as she was trying to hide the aggravation she felt.

"I had a feeling that would happen." Kurt replied.

"Have you called anyone else for it?" Yukie asked.

"Quite a few… I was told to call AJ Lee and she accepted." Kurt explained, making Yukie's eyes widen in shock.

"She was one of my favorites. But… I'm sorry Kurt, I'm not doing it. And I… probably won't come back." Yukie responded.

"Yukie, just think about this-" Kurt started to explain.

"I drove Mandy away, I hurt her! And she's gonna go on and have her life with her short soon to be husband!" Yukie replied, Kurt turning startled.

"Yukie, calm down." Kurt responded.

"I'm sorry, Kurt but I made my decision. I'm leaving in February and that's final!" Yukie responded as she shouted the last part.

Grabbing her things, she left… and Kurt went to find Amanda, his eyes widening when he saw her stitched up arm.

"What happened to you, Mandy? Did Yukie hurt you?" Kurt asked.

"I busted her locker room door open in a moment of not thinking clearly, tore the stitches that were in my arm. Kurt, I had the implant removed on Friday and Yukie went off about it." Amanda explained, Kurt pulling her into a hug.

"You're going through with your dreams, no one should ever disagree with that." Kurt responded as they let go.

"I take it she's just running off again…" Amanda replied.

"No, no, it's not that, Mandy. She wants to leave." Kurt responded.

"Asking for a release goes in it either happening, being denied or the contract being frozen."

Kurt was startled when he heard Adrian Neville's voice until Amanda picked up her LG Aristo and Kurt saw Adrian on video chat.

"It's her choice, and her decision. She told me this, after she wanted out of the Women's Royal Rumble. Not even fighting AJ Lee helps." Kurt explained.

"They froze mine. Vince doesn't want me around but doesn't want me signing somewhere else." Adrian responded.

"So if they freeze Yukie's, she can't work elsewhere." Kurt replied.

"Vince thinks he always knows what's best." Amanda responded.

"And despite his daughter's objections, Vince wants AJ Lee to come back." Adrian replied.

"But what if Yukie wants to work somewhere else? She has a life, just not here in this business. Not anymore, after this. I mean, last year she had a great year being Raw Women's Champion, three times in one year, but her heart is truly broken." Kurt explained.

"I wanted the truth and she acted like I betrayed her by going through with a dream I've had since I was a kid." Amanda responded.

"Not all dreams do come true, Mandy. But her heart is set on being broken now. She look emotionless, looking almost suicidal with the new hair change and all." Kurt replied.

Amanda and Adrian hung up and Amanda walked away, Kurt gently stopping her.

"Mandy, I'm not blaming you or attacking you." Kurt replied.

"It feels like you are!" Amanda responded, Kurt brushing her tears away.

"You know that I would never hurt you. Not even one that I would hurt you. I know your dreams are coming true, but for now. Just leave Yukie alone for now." Kurt explained.

Amanda nodded and Kurt got her to sit down.

"She'll come around." Kurt responded.

"Phil said that she's better off without me." Amanda replied.

"That's not true. That's probably him being over protective of you." Kurt responded.

"He told her to sabotage me and Finn." Amanda replied, Kurt turning startled.

"Now that is going too far. And even low for him." Kurt responded.

"I lost him when he walked out on everyone 4 years ago… I don't think his friendship was real." Amanda replied as she thought back.


End file.
